Get Over It
by Lone Dark Wolf
Summary: This was my old story on my old account, Lone White Wolf, sorry for all of this. Anyway's. It's a DNAXCCS story. Riku has died and Syaoran is no more. What happenes when two heart broken teens meet?
1. What Happened

Note: This story may look familiar. My pen name use to be Lone WHITE wolf and now its Lone DARK wolf. I had some complications when I changed screen names on my computer. I went back to this story and noticed that people were still reading it so I decided to start it again. I'm two years older now and I have watched both series, but just so I can get this out of the way now, people change over the years so DEAL WITH IT…..that's all, now on to my story. Oh and on another note Dark is still around. You need Dark for a good story right? So just pretend.

What Happened

"People get down!" people were shouting hoping for everyone's safety. But people become chaotic in situations such as this. Some people were running and some were standing in shock. The Harada twin with short hair was one of them who were just watching. Then, suddenly, a loud bang filled the air. Everybody stood in silence and then they saw the young girl fall. People screamed and help came as soon as possible. The shooter swore that he didn't fire the gun, but the police took him in none the less.

Riku was rushed to the hospital. They did everything they could, but the little girl could not hold on.

"Time of death, 7:23," said the surgeon, "Contact her family. Tell them we did all we could."

Ring………Ring……….Ring

"Hello, this is Risa Harada." the sister of the recently deceased answered.

"Miss Harada we have some terrible news." The voice on the other end responded.

The phone dropped as Risa heard what happened. She stood for quite sometime until she finally collapsed on the floor and broke out into tears.

Many hours later.

Ring………Ring……….Ring

The phone of the Niwa residence rang. Daisuke was the one to answer. "Hello, Daisuke Niwa speaking."

At first all Daisuke could hear was crying, but then a girl's voice came from the other end, it was Risa. "Risa, what's wrong?'

Risa didn't answer for awhile, but when she finally did the words did not come easy. "We got a call a few hours ago, sniff, from the hospital. We lost her."

When Risa didn't continue Daisuke asked, "Lost who? What's going on?"

"Riku," was all Risa said and that was all Daisuke would have heard, for at that moment he was gone.

After a few minutes of silence Daisuke finally asked, "How?"

"We don't know the details yet," Risa said, "We'll be going down to the station soon. You're welcome to come if you want."

"I'll be over soon." Daisuke said and then he hung up.

He met them at there house and they went down to the station together. The police went over the whole story with them, about the hold up and the gunner.

The last thing said was, "The strange thing is the safety on the gun was on."

"I have them all now," the grey haired girl said.

* * *

"I'm going to capture you," yelled Sakura, "and then get everyone back." 

"No!" the girl screamed as she made black ellipses around Sakura. Sakura quickly dodged them. "I was alone all this time in a cold, lonely place! I was sad. I got my friends back, why are you bothering me?"

"That's not what friends are," Sakura screamed toward the girl, "friends aren't somebody you make only by yourself! No! No, it's not!"

Then the Sakura cards burst away from the lonely girl, they had decided to return to their master. They made a path from Sakura to the girl, who was now on the break of tears.

"Huh? Why? Everyone? You don't like me? I'm not your friend? Why!" the girl yelled as she fell down and started to cry.

Sakura walked along the path of her cards, her friends, over to the girl. "It's okay. Let's go where everyone is."

The girl looked up at Sakura and said, "I won't be alone?"

"No you won't. Everyone wants you to come!" Sakura said. The girl agreed and stood up waiting for Sakura to continue. Sakura chanted, "I command you, return to your power confined, Clow Card!" I guess I couldn't even say my feelings at last "Card created by Clow, leave your old self and come reborn, to a new place, by the name, Sakura!"

The girl returned to card form as a black circle consumed Syaoran, who had been watching from the side, "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm glad I met you. I guess my power has left a bit," said Syaoran, "You used a lot of cards today so of course you still have power."

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered.

"Even if this feeling goes away, Sakura, I'll still…" Then he disappeared into the darkness of the orb.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Then Syaoran reappeared has the circle left him. They both stood in silence for awhile. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and could tell he no longer loved her. She slowly sat down on the ledge and stated to whimper. She tried to keep from crying she didn't want an awkward moment between her and the new, or rather old, Syaoran.

Syaoran heard her anyways and asked, "What it is," with no real concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Sakura said, "I'm just glad it's all over." I just wish Eriol's house hadn't been torn down for this stupid amusement park.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. More to come. 


	2. Accidental Ignite

Note: Hi all. Hope everyone is enjoying themselves with their lives. Anyways, here's the next chapie.

* * *

Accidental Ignite 

It had been over a year since Riku met her end. Daisuke hasn't yet found love. People still pity him for his loss. He hated being pitied. Getting more attention then ever because his loved one died, it made him uneasy.

Risa hung out with him almost all the time. She told him it was because he was the best memory of Riku she had. Daisuke didn't argue, he didn't like to see Risa sad. He knew Risa was in pain. He felt the same pain.

He lived his life everyday as if nothing had happened. He still remembers her, but he gets through the day smiling and making conversation with others. The pain would never completely leave him and someday he would be able to face that, but for now it would haunt his dreams.

"Good morning Daisuke," came a voice.

Daisuke turned around to see that it was Risa, "Good morning."

"How are you today?" Risa asked as she walked beside him the school hallway.

"Fine, how about you?" Daisuke responded.

"I'm okay. Same as usual," she said trying to put on a smile. Risa was definitely the one who took it the hardest. She rarely smiled, unlike Daisuke, who tried to do so as often as possible. They walked down the hall together talking small talk.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"We better hurry up and get to class," Risa said as she grabbed a hold of Daisuke's arm. They got to class and sat down in their desks.

"Good morning class," the teacher said shortly after Risa and Daisuke sat down.

"Morning," a few of the children answered.

They sat through each class. Then they had lunch, and then they went back to class. The day slowly came to an end. They were finally in afternoon advisor. Everyone just sat around talking to all of their friends.

Risa went over to talk to Daisuke and started talking to him. They talked about nothing in particular. They did this often. Today Takeshi came over to talk to them.

"Hey Daisuke," Takeshi said.

"Hi," Daisuke answered.

"What are you guys up to?" Takeshi asked.

"Nothing really," Risa answered.

"Today was pretty boring don't you think?" Takeshi asked.

"Same as usual I suppose," Daisuke answered, not really interested in all of this. He looked out the window and started to let his mind wonder as Risa and Takeshi continued to exchange words. 'The day was rather boring' Daisuke thought.

Your days are always boring another voice in his head said, your life is only exciting at night

'In ways, I suppose I can't really argue' Daisuke said.

Well, I hope your life is exciting tonight. Dark said.

'I guess we'll see' Daisuke said just as the final bell ring.

"Come on Daisuke," Risa said, "school's over."

Daisuke got up and followed Risa out the door. Risa had a limo waiting for her. She said good bye to Daisuke and then got in. Daisuke decided to walk home today. He was in no real hurry.

You have to stop thinking about it. Dark said, breaking the silence.

"Thinking about what?" Daisuke said aloud, seeing as there was no one else around.

Don't play stupid with me Dark said, you know what I'm talking about.

"You know, it doesn't help when you keep talking about it," Daisuke said bluntly.

I suppose you're right. Dark said, anything else you would like to talk about?

"No," Daisuke said, "I just want to get home."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally got home Emiko was waiting right through the door.

"Welcome home Daisuke," Emiko said as she hugged her son.

"Hi mom," Daisuke said as he hugged her back, "Do you have anything for Dark tonight?"

"I already sent the letter," Emiko said, "Be ready by 8:35 got it?"

"I got it." Daisuke said as he went up the stairs.

Daisuke stumbled back into his house as Dark with the stolen piece of art. Dark soon transformed back into Daisuke and then they went straight to sleep.

Around 3:30 in the morning thousands of people shot straight up in their beds from what sounded like a loud explosion. Everyone went straight to their televisions to see what happened.

"The school no longer stands," said the anchorman, "new school arrangements will be posted as soon as possible."

"I can't believe it," Daisuke said as he watched the news.

All of the high school kids got of for a week as the school board thought of a solution. Finally on Friday they decided. They had thought of a plan.

Half of their students will be attending Washington High and the other half will be attending Readington High until their school is repaired.

* * *

There's my chapter. I know Readington High is from Cardcaptors from The US, but that's how I know it so please don't argue. Please R&R. Some of you might be noticing that this story is a little different, if so, good. 

I just saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and I loved it. It made me forget all about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Everybody should see the new movie. You will laugh your heads off.


	3. The Encounter

Note: Hey ya'll. Sorry it's taking so long. Even though I'm not getting any reviews. I like to think that people are actually reading this and if not oh well, at least I'm writing again. Enjoy my next chapter.

I don't own anyone right now. :(

* * *

The Encounter 

Sakura woke up in a startle. She had had another nightmare about that night three years ago. Tomoyo had told her so many times that she had to move on, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't get over it. She sat up in bed and wiped off the sweat on her face. It was the same dream almost every night. It was more like a replay of the events. She saw every moment just as she remembered it. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 6:07 am. She never used to get up this early, but now she never gets that other hour and a half of sleep. 6:07 is pretty late compared to other times. She still never gets to school early, that's because she usually stays in bed and thinks or she talks to Kero.

Today she decided today to stay in bed and think for awhile. She dug her face into her pillow and stayed there, losing track of time. After a long while she felt something on her shoulder. It was Kero.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," he said, "Weekends over. It's time to get ready for school."

Sakura looked over at her clock and saw that she had about twenty minutes to get up, get dressed and go downstairs to eat before she had to get to school. So she got up and started to do her hair, her honey brown hair, which had grown a bit longer and a bit darker. She stopped wearing pigtails about two years ago. She pulled on her school uniform, which was different now that she was in high school. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She ate in silence. Since Touya went off to college, it was much more peaceful in the house. She had eight minutes to get to school. She ran outside and got her rollerblades and took off.

She started towards her school. She began to think about what her teachers had said Friday.

"I guess we'll be having a lot of new students today," she said with a slight groan, "We're just going to have to adjust I suppose."

She began to skate a whole lot faster. "I wonder why we're getting so many new students?" she asked aloud, not paying any attention to where she was going. She came up to a corner and somebody came up from the other side. "Watch out!" she said, trying to stop.

The boy looked over in her direction and before they knew it, they had collided. Sakura slew forward, bringing the boy down with her. She landed on top of him. She slowly got off him and said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's just has much my fault," the boy said has he opened his eyes. His eyes were red, the same color has his hair, but it wasn't a normal red. It was the same red as some of her old costumes Tomoyo used to make her. Sakura had never seen him before.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Sakura said as she reached out her hand, offering to help him off the ground.

"Oh no," he said jumping up without Sakura's help, "I'm headed to Readington High.

"Really?" Sakura asked, "Oh, you must be one of the new students that are going to be here for awhile, right?"

"Yeah," he said, "I suppose you go there?"

"Yep," Sakura said, "My name's Sakura Kinomoto." She reached out her hand.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa," The boy replied

"Nice to meet you Daisuke," Sakura said, shaking his hand. She looked at her watch and saw they were very close to being late. "We need to go. Come on, hurry up."

They raced to school, Sakura on her blades and Daisuke on foot. Sakura slowed her self a little so she wouldn't get in front of the boy she just met. They finally reached the school. "I guess I'll be seeing you around," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke answered.

"Bye," she called as she raced off in another direction. She went to her locker and threw her blades in and took her shoes out. She ran to her classroom and took her seat. She was still in the same class as Tomoyo. Syaoran was still there, but Sakura just ignored him most of the time. Eriol came back about a year ago.

"Good morning Sakura," Tomoyo said, greeting her best friend.

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura answered. The bell rang.

"Right on time, as usual," Tomoyo said smiling.

"As usual," Sakura said, "I got a little held up, a few minor difficulties."

"Give me details later," Tomoyo said as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, "As you know we will be having a few new students here for awhile. So welcome them. They are Risa Harada, Satoshi Hiwatari, Saihara Takeshi, and Daisuke Niwa."

Sakura lifted her head and watched has the students came in. The fist one had long brown hair that fell to her waist, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was perfect and her uniform seemed to fit her curves just right. The next person who walked in was a boy with sky blue hair and eyes. He had glasses and his face expression reminded Sakura of Syaoran. The next boy to come in had a very interesting hair style. He seemed a little weird. Then Daisuke came in, who Sakura had already bumped into.

"How are they all going to fit," Tomoyo whispered over to Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "but that's a good question."

"Do you girls have something to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked, staring at Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Um yeah," Sakura said as she stood up, "We we're just wondering how all the new kids are going to fit." Tomoyo started to giggle, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We at least have to try," the teacher said, "Now I don't want to hear any more smart remarks from you Miss Kinomoto. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Sakura said as she sat back down.

"Now everyone, we're going to have to share desks. You new kids are going to have to sit to the side of some of their desks. Okay?" the teacher asked the new students. They nodded in agreement. What else could they do? "Okay Saihara you share with Yamazaki (Zachary). Yamazaki raise your hand. Harada you sit with Daidouji (Tomoyo). Hiwatari you sit with Hiirgizawa (Eriol). Niwa you sit with Li."

They all went to their seats and sat to the side of the other persons desk.

The day seemed to last forever. Nobody really liked who they sat with. Only Tomoyo and Risa really got along. Throughout the day they all sat with the same person. Coincidentally they were all in the same classes.

At pm advisor everyone scattered and started to talk to there friends.

"Hello again," Sakura said as she walked over to Daisuke.

"Hi," Daisuke said.

"How do you like it so far?" Sakura asked leaning against a desk next to Daisuke.

"It's okay," Daisuke said, "It's just a lot different."

"Of course it is," Sakura said.

"Hey Daisuke," Takeshi said as he walked up to him, "I've got news."

"What kind of news?" Daisuke asked.

"Very interesting news," Takeshi said, "Coincidentally, Dark is now going to start stealing from this town."

"Yeah, coincidence," Daisuke said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Dark, the Phantom Thief," Takeshi said.

"Never heard of him," Sakura said.

"You've never heard of him!" Takeshi asked, "Where have you been?"

"Right here," Sakura said, "Where he's never made an appearance."

Daisuke smiled at Sakura's remark. She had a lot of spunk to her. She reminded him of Riku. She had an attitude to her and she knew what was going on around her. She had good come backs.

Sakura had changed a lot after what happened three years ago. Something died in her that night. She hadn't truly smiled since. She became less caring about what people thought of her. She had decided not to be pushed around anymore.

The school bell rang and everyone rushed outside. Daisuke saw Sakura as she met up with Tomoyo and started to walk home. He started towards the two, but a voice in his head stopped him.

You have to get home.

"Oh, right," Daisuke said as he rushed to catch the subway. His house was over a half an hour away. He hurried off and ran home. Once he got there his mother welcomed the way she always did. She told him what he was stealing and where it was. Why it was near his new school, he didn't know.

Later that night he was ready to go. He turned into Dark and flew off into the night.

* * *

End of third chapter. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SUPPORT! 


	4. Undesired Arrival

Note: I'm really trying to get the first five chapters out of the way so I can start writing new stuff, but it's kind of hard to rewrite something with a whole lot of enthusiasm, especially when no one is reviewing me except for Miko102. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're very sweet. Now on with the story.

* * *

Undesired Arrival 

It had been over a week since Dark the Phantom Thief stole something from Sakura's town. It made a really big fuss with the police and the media and all the girls in town were going crazy. Sakura didn't much care for the story so when ever the news came to him she would simply change the channel or turn off the TV. She never watched it enough to even hear a description.

Sakura turned in her sleep. She was having another dream, but it was the same one as she usual had. It was very different. Syaoran wasn't part of it at all. She saw herself as she was now in a new, and much cooler, costume. She was hiding from something. She couldn't tell what she was hiding from. Then her dream carried her a bit further. She no longer could see herself. Instead she saw a young man around the age of eighteen. He was wearing black clothes and he had purple hair, kind of like Tomoyo's. Then he grew wings, black ones, right out of his back. She finally saw herself again as he flew past her. She saw herself stand up and do something, she couldn't tell what exactly, and she saw the young man stumble and then turn around, showing his face clearly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Sakura shot up in bed as her alarm clock went off. This was the first time in quite awhile that she actually slept till her alarm went off. It felt like the old times. She got out of bed and threw her PJ's to the ground and put on her uniform. She combed through her hair real quick and grabbed her bag and raced downstairs. She ate her breakfast with incredible speed. She didn't even hear her father speaking to her. The only thing she caught was, "so be nice."

She put on her blades and headed to school. As she came to the corner she slowed down, just in case. Lucky for her no one was there. She picked up some speed and finally got to school. She went to her locker and put her blades in and then put her school shoes on. She started towards her classroom and saw Daisuke walking ahead of her. She ran to catch up with him. Daisuke and Sakura had become pretty good friends over the week. Sakura felt secure around him for some reason. All of her worries would leave her.

"Daisuke," she said as she came up from behind him, "Wait up."

Daisuke turned around and smiled as he saw Sakura join him. "Hey," he said, "Good to see you here right on time." He had joined in on that joke.

Sakura smirked and said, "Yep as always. I could have been here earlier, but I had to slow done at a certain corner."

Daisuke just gave a small chuckle and said, "Come on. Let's get to class."

Sakura and Daisuke walked the rest of the way to their classroom together and then walked in. They both went to their seats.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura said, taking her seat next to her friend.

"You made it with a few moments to spare," Tomoyo said giggling

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sakura said, "It's so funny."

Tomoyo started to laugh until the teacher came in. They went through their normal classes and then it came to lunch time, half way through the day.

At lunch Sakura went up to Tomoyo and said, "Tomoyo I really need to talk to you."

"Okay," Tomoyo said, "Lets go to our normal place to be alone."

"Yeah, defiantly," Sakura said, "I'll meet you there in a minute."

Sakura met Tomoyo over in their little place. This place had a lot of memories. Sakura remembered this was the first place that she showed Tomoyo her magical abilities. They were always alone over here. Sakura told Tomoyo about her dream with excruciating detail.

"That's weird," Tomoyo said, "and you've never seen the Phantom Thief on the television?"

"No. Never," Sakura said, "Why?"

"Because the man you described looks just like him," Tomoyo said.

"Really," Sakura asked, astonished.

"Yeah, really," Tomoyo said, "You should probably talk to Kero once you get home."

"You're right, I should." Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Sakura finished their lunches and went to talk to their other friends. The bell rang and everyone went back to class.

At the end of the day people got up from their seats and started to visit with their classmates. Dark was the main topic, yet again, so Sakura stayed in her seat. She stared out the window and started to think about her dream. Maybe it's the same as some of my other dreams she thought, What if it really happens? Sakura looked over towards Syaoran. Normally she would have asked him about this kind of thing, but she no longer had the nerve. She stared at him for a little while longer before she put her head down on her desk.

Daisuke looked over and saw Sakura's head on her desk. He left his current conversation and went over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked making her head shoot up.

"Um, no," she managed to say, "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something."

"Want to share?" Daisuke said as he took a seat next to her.

"I'd rather not," Sakura said, "but thanks."

The bell rang after that and everybody got up. Sakura and Tomoyo had started to walk with the new kids over to the station. They usual talked about a lot of weird things. Tomoyo and Risa would talk about hair, clothes, and other girl stuff. Takeshi would talk to everyone about the news, in one word, Dark. Daisuke and Sakura would usually talk to each other about practically anything. They saw almost everything differently, which made a good conversation.

Then after they all left, Tomoyo and Sakura walked home together. They would walk to Tomoyo's house first and then Sakura would walk home alone from there.

Sakura continued to think about things. She thought a lot about the dream and then her mind drifted over to Syaoran. She missed him. Even though she saw him everyday, she never really saw the him she knew and fell in love with. So much could have been prevented she thought.

She finally reached her house. She went inside and took her shoes off and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," she heard her father say, "Would you come in here for a second?"

"Sure," Sakura yelled, "Just a sec." Sakura put down all of her things and went over to the kitchen where she had heard her father earlier. "What is it?" she asked her father.

"Hi Sakura," a voice from the side said. Sakura turned and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was what seemed like a look alike. A girl with longer hair and the same face, but brighter, was standing in front of her.

"Who……who is this?" Sakura muttered as she turned back to look at her father.

"This is your twin sister, Sakuya," her father answered.

"Hi," the girl said again, "It's so great to finally meet you."

"Um…..hi," Sakura said, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Sakuya said, "I understand. I couldn't believe it either when I first heard."

"Um…..where have you been all this time?" Sakura managed to say.

"I was with another family," Sakuya answered.

"After your mother died," their father interrupted, "I couldn't support all three of you. Now that Touya is off on his own I can afford to have both of you."

"Not to be rude or anything," Sakura said, "but why is she back now."

"My family died," Sakuya said.

"Once I heard I had to help," their father said.

"So he offered to take me in," Sakuya said, "So now I'm going to live with my real family."

"Great," Sakura said, lacking enthusiasm. She looked up at her bubbly sister as she spoke.

"I can't wait to go to school with you tomorrow and meet your friends and hopefully make some of my own."

"Me neither," Sakura said softly under her breath.

* * *

Done! DO NOT GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT THIS! I got so much about giving her a twin sister last time. I don't want to hear it again. I mean you're entitled to your opinion, just bare with me okay? I promise it'll go somewhere. Thank you. 


	5. Foreseeing

Note: I'm on a role. This is the last one before I actually get to write something new. YEAH! Well here it is.

* * *

Foreseeing 

Once Sakura went to sleep that night she started to dream again. She forgot to talk to Kero about it; she actually didn't really get the chance with Sakuya hanging around wanting to know more about her. Sakura wasn't really opening up to her all that much.

She had the same dream has before. She saw what she now knew as Dark. It happened just as before. He flew past her and stumbled from something she did and turned to look at her. Then she woke up, same spot as before.

Sakura sat up and look at her clock and saw that it was 6:38 am. She had some time left before she had to go to school. She decided that now would be the best time to talk to Kero. She went over to her dresser and woke her guardian.

"What is it?" Kero asked as he slowly and lazily flew out of Sakura's dresser.

"I need to talk to you Kero," Sakura said, "It's about a dream that I've been having.'

"Is it like most of your dreams now a days?" Kero asked, not completely interested.

"No," Sakura said, "It's different. I don't think it has anything to do with the cards. I actually have no idea what it's about."

"You have any type of clue?" Kero asked a little more interested then before.

"Yeah I do. Dark." Sakura said.

"What?" Kero asked.

"Dark," Sakura said, "The Phantom Thief. The guy whose been going around stealing stuff."

"Then I guess it could just be normal girl dream." Kero said.

"What do you mean 'normal girl dream'?" Sakura asked a little offended.

"A dream about the cutest guy on TV," Kero said, "Most girls have those dreams."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked looking at Kero. After a moment of silence Sakura shook it off and continued, "There's a slight problem with your theory."

"What's that?" Kero asked.

"I had this dream before I knew what he looked like," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Kero said, "Well I guess that changes things."

"Do you think it could be like my dreams with Syaoran, Yue, and Kaho?" Sakura asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," Kero said, "you could end up meeting this fellow Dark."

"Great," Sakura said half-heartedly, "I can't wait." Sakura looked over at the clock and saw that it was time to get ready for school. She got ready and headed towards her bedroom door and then stopped and turned around to look over at Kero. She said with a sly smile on her face, "I'm going to tell Spinel that you used the words 'cutest guy on television'." She left the room before Kero could say anything.

She sat down and ate her breakfast. It was a lot different so Sakura assumed that Sakuya made it this morning. Sakura meet up with Sakuya by the front door.

"Let's go," Sakuya said with so much cheer in her voice, "I can't wait."

Sakura and Sakuya headed to school. Sakura went slowly on her rollerblades so that Sakuya could keep up. Sakuya was running her mouth off and Sakura didn't really hear anything that she was saying.

Once they got inside the school Sakura said to Sakuya, "The office is that way."

"Thanks," Sakuya said as she went towards the door, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I have to go."

Sakura left Sakuya and went towards her locker taking of her blades and putting on her shoes and then headed to class.

Sakuya went into the office and got her classes and her locker number and combination. Then she left the office and started to walk the halls. "Okay where do I go?" She walked in a direction that happened to be the wrong way. She looked back down at her sheet of paper and continued to walk. She went around the corner and somebody ran into her, knocking only her to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the boy who ran into her said. Sakuya looked up at the red haired boy.

"My fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakuya said.

Daisuke helped Sakuya to her feet. Sakuya flipped her hair out of her face, giving Daisuke a good look at her. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sakuya said," Oh no. My name is Sakuya. I'm Sakura's sister. Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said, "I'm in the same class as her. My name is Daisuke."

"Hello," Sakuya said, "Do you think you could help me? I have no idea where I'm going."

"I can try," Daisuke said, "Where do you need to go?" Sakuya gave Daisuke her sheet of paper. Daisuke took a look at it and said, "That's my class. It's this way." Daisuke gave Sakuya back her scheduled. Daisuke showed Sakuya to the classroom. The two walked in together.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked over. "Who's that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Uh," Sakura said.

"She looks just like you." Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah I know she does," Sakura said.

Everybody looked over at Sakuya. There was something about her. She had a glow to her. She easily caught everyone's attention.

"Hi," she said to everyone, "My name is Sakuya Kinomoto."

Everyone looked over at Sakura, whose head was now on her desk. She didn't want to watch. The teacher then came in as the bell rang. He reintroduced Sakuya and then said, "No w where should we put you."

"I would really like to sit with my sister if that's alright," Sakuya said kindly.

"We'll see how it works out," the teacher said, "go ahead and sit with her for now." The teacher noticed that Sakura's head was on her desk. "Is there something wrong Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura lifted her head and said, "No everything is fine."

Sakuya went over and sat next to Sakura. She gave Sakura a big warm smile and Sakura just kind of grinned back. Sakura hadn't really smiled for a long time, even though she probably wouldn't have smiled now even if she still did.

The day seemed to drag on forever for Sakura. One day and Sakuya was already the most popular girl in school. Sakura didn't really like having a twin. People noticed Sakuya more than her already. She wasn't jealous, just agitated.

During lunch Sakura crept away from Sakuya who was now with a huge group of friends. Sakura went over to talk to Tomoyo.

"We need to talk," Sakura said.

"You know where to go," Tomoyo said as she followed Sakura to their place. Once Sakura was sure that no one was around she started to talk to her about her conversation that morning with Kero.

"You really think your going to meet him?" Tomoyo asked, "That would be great I could make you new costumes and I could start video taping again!"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to meet him," Sakura said, "It's just a possible theory."

"Who are you going to meet?" somebody said from behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to see that it was Sakuya.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was looking for you," Sakuya said.

"Why," Sakura demanded.

"Because you're my sister and I wanted to talk to you," Sakuya explained.

"Well this is a private conversation," Sakura said, "I need to talk to Tomoyo alone."

"Oh. Okay," Sakuya said as she slowly turned and walked away.

"That was mean," Tomoyo said once Sakuya was out of sight.

"Already she's the queen of the school," Sakura said, "It's her first day!"

"She can't help it," Tomoyo said.

Daisuke saw Sakuya walking around with a frown on her face. He went to look for Sakura to tell her and came across her and Tomoyo talking.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "She looks just like me, but is somehow prettier than me. I don't get it."

"She has longer hair," Tomoyo started, "She wears make-up and I have to admit she's a lot friendlier than you are now. You use to be happy and cheery all the time and now you're just…not."

Sakura put her head down and said softly, "I don't know how to anymore."

"I know it's hard," Tomoyo said patting Sakura on the back, "but you have to let it go."

"I know you're right," Sakura said, "but seeing him everyday makes me remember everything. He doesn't even look at me anymore."

"That does make it hard," Tomoyo said, "You know what?"

"What?" Sakura said with little enthusiasm.

"I'm going to help you," Tomoyo said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Sakura asked.

"You need someone else," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whined.

"Not to take Syaoran's place," Tomoyo said, "just to get your mind off the whole thing and to see that he's not the only one for you."

Syaoran? Daisuke thought.

Interesting couple Dark said

Yeah Daisuke thought back.

"Maybe this whole foreseeing crap will help as well." Sakura said, "At least now I don't have that dream anymore."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said cheerily.

"Look Tomoyo," Sakura said, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it okay," Tomoyo said, "You can trust me."

"Easier said then done," Sakura said back.

Lunch ended soon and so did the school day. Sakura walked home with her normal group now. Sakuya was going on with what happened to her before she came here. Sakura was just trailing behind the crowd. Daisuke saw her and fell back to join her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura lied, "It's just a whole new concept, having a twin."

"I bet," Daisuke said truthfully, "It'll get better."

"You think so?" Sakura said looking over at her he nodded with a smile on his face, "I hope you're right."

"Hey, you!" Sakuya Called back, "Come up here."

Sakura noticed that she was talking to Daisuke and not to her. Sakuya came back and grabbed Daisuke by the arm and dragged him up front, leaving Sakura trailing behind alone.

They said their goodbyes at the station. Then they walked to Tomoyo's house and then Sakura and Sakuya walked home together. Once they got into their house Sakuya grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked getting out of her sister's grasp.

"Two things," Sakuya said, "First we still need to bond and second I want to watch the news with you."

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"I heard at school that a cute thief steals something almost every night," Sakuya said, "and I want to get a look at him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said putting her hand on her head.

"Until the news is on I want to talk." Sakuya said.

"About what?" Sakura asked putting down her hand.

"Anything," Sakuya answered.

"Go ahead," Sakura said.

"Uh, okay," Sakuya started, "Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one," Sakura said simply.

"Oh come on," Sakuya pleaded, "You have to like someone."

"I use to," Sakura said.

"Well………," Sakuya said, "Who?"

"None of your business," Sakura said.

"Fine," Sakuya said, "Be that way."

"Do you like anyone yet?" Sakura asked feeling bad about how she was treating Sakuya.

"Let's see," Sakuya said as she started to think, "That Daisuke kid is kind of cute."

"Daisuke?" Sakura asked a little confounded.

"Yeah," Sakuya said, "He's also very sweet don't you think?"

"I guess so," Sakura said. She had never really thought about Daisuke that much. Even though he had been here for awhile now, he had never been the topic of one of her conversations. She also didn't have Sakuya to talk girl talk with either.

"I think I'm going to give him a try," Sakuya as if she were planning charity work or something.

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't believe Sakuya was already thinking about which guy she was going to go after. Sakura could tell that she was boy-crazy. Sakura didn't really care, but her attitude did get on her nerves.

Sakuya made Sakura watch the news that night. They both got a good look at Dark. That confirmed it. That was definitely the man from Sakura's dreams.

"He is hot," Sakuya said.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she found herself un attracted to the man on the screen.

"You don't think so?" Sakuya asked.

"No," Sakura said, "I really don't."

"How can you not think so?" Sakuya asked bewildered.

"Easily," Sakura stated.

"Think what you want," Sakuya said as she continued to watch the television screen.

"Likewise," Sakura said, "I'm going to bed." Sakura went up the stairs and into her bedroom. She went to sleep rather quickly. She started to dream again. It was different this time. This time she wasn't in the new costume instead she was in her normal clothes. Dark came down to her and Sakura could tell that they started to talk. Unluckily her dream was not audible. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she had a feeling that she would know soon enough.

* * *

Another chapter done. Now I can actually start writing it again. I can't wait. I don't think it will be today because my fingers are tired and I have a cramp in my shoulder. I hope it will be soon though. We shall see. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Should I Cry Or Scream

Note: It was a lot harder then I thought it was going to be to start up the next chapters. I have no idea where to go right now. So I'm just going to start writing. We'll see what happens. Thank you very much Anthony1 for your review. I assure you it's not going to be like the DNAngel series.

Should I Cry Or Scream

Sakura woke up the next morning pretty early. She didn't have another dream, making waking up early very strange. She decided just to start getting ready. She went to the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. She showered until about 7:00 am and then she put on her school uniform and went downstairs, leaving her hair still soak and wet.

As she walked down the stairs she heard Sakuya in the kitchen. She went in to see her cooking up breakfast like she had been doing ever since she got here.

"Morning sis," Sakuya said with a smile as Sakura walked in.

"Hi," Sakura said. She took a seat at the table and watched Sakuya cook. Sakuya didn't say anything else to her and it made Sakura uncomfortable. She decided that she should say something. "Listen, Sakuya." She said, making Sakuya stop what she was doing and turn around. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I'm just not use to the whole twin sister thing. I should have been more welcoming. It can't be any easier for you."

Sakuya just simply nodded before she turned back around and started cooking again. Sakura found this odd. She was bracing herself for a huge hug or something. She just shrugged it off and waited for breakfast.

On their way to school they talked very little, which was strange to Sakura. Ever since Sakuya had gotten there all she did was talk to her and ask her questions about herself. Sakura didn't mind the peace and quiet, but it made her feel uneasy nonetheless.

When they got to school they went their separate was to their lockers. Sakuya had made Sakura on time more often so Sakura didn't hurry. She went into class and took her seat next Tomoyo.

"This is no fun anymore," Tomoyo said, "We don't have a morning tradition now."

"I think you'll live, Tomoyo," Sakura said half laughing. Sakura looked behind her to see that Daisuke was there, but not Syaoran. That's weird. She thought to herself. He's always here before I am.

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked since she was practically staring at him.

When Sakura noticed what she was doing she shook her head fiercely. "No nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sure." Sakura said as she turned back around in her seat and rested her head on her hands.

That is one strange girl came Dark's voice from Daisuke's head. Daisuke was about to nod in agreement, but caught himself before doing so.

At lunch Sakura and Tomoyo met at their usual spot to be alone.

"Anything new to report?" Tomoyo asked with high hopes.

"Not really," Sakura said, "The dreams aren't really getting any clearer. I don't know what to do Tomoyo."

"I have an idea!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "The next time you have the dream try to remember what you're wearing. Once you wake up write it down really quickly."

"No," Sakura said, "That won't work."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because that might throw everything off." Sakura said, "The outfit will be in my mind so I might wear it earlier or later then I'm suppose to."

"Well do you remember if it was a costume?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "But it's nothing like the ones you make."

"That hurt's my feelings," Tomoyo said, "Don't tell me you got your costume from someone else."

"I don't know Tomoyo." Sakura said annoyed, "That's the least of my problems right now."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, "You're right."

"Maybe now that you know the outfits different you might make it," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "Like we were supposed to have this conversation."

"I really hate the thought of that." Sakura said, "We should start heading back before the bell rings." Tomoyo nodded in agreement and the two girls made their way back up front. Sakura looked around and could see Sakuya sitting next to Daisuke and a few other people. 'She's really going for him.'

Daisuke looked over and saw Sakura looking back. He gave a smile, but she just turned her head and continued to walk with Tomoyo. He was about get up, but Sakuya held him down.

"Lunch isn't over just yet," she said with a playful voice. Daisuke just smiled half-heartedly and sat back down.

Once the bell rang Daisuke tried to catch up with Sakura, but Sakuya was slowing him down. He thought Sakuya was a very nice girl, but he wanted to know what was wrong with Sakura. She had been acting strange, more so then the first day that he met her.

'I wonder what's wrong with her.' He said to himself even though someone else would hear it.

Maybe it has something to do with that kid being gone." Dark said.

'Syaoran?' Daisuke asked.

Yeah, sure him. Dark retorted.

Daisuke couldn't help but feel upset. It wasn't the first time he lost a chance with someone. He never really thought about Sakura until Sakuya had come along. Even though they all really just met, he felt a click with Sakura, or at least he thought he had.

'Oh well.' Daisuke said as he made his way back to the classroom.

The day finally ended and everybody started walking home. Sakura, yet again stayed in the back, but this time nobody joined her. Tomoyo was having a good talk with Risa about clothes and Daisuke was up front talking with Sakuya. They both were smiling at each other. 'That didn't take long' Sakura thought with a little venom. She just couldn't stand how she could get anyone she wanted. Sakura thought to herself for awhile. She needed to talk to someone. She also needed to find out about her dreams. She decided to work up some courage.

She stopped following everyone. She stood and waited. Nobody even noticed. 'Some friends I have.' She thought. She was debating on whether to start crying or to scream out in anger. She decided on neither. She had plenty of time for that later. She walked in a different direction towards a house she dared not come near in a long time.

She made her way up to the door. 'What should I say? Maybe I should act like I came to tell him his homework or something. Yeah that might do it.' Sakura built up all her strength and courage and rang the doorbell.

Once everyone got to the subway they said their good byes. That's when everyone noticed that Sakura was no longer with them.

"Did anyone see her leave?" Tomoyo said ashamed.

Nobody had. Daisuke felt guilty, if only he had fallen back and talked to her for awhile as he had been doing every other day. He figured that he should try Sakuya for the day since Sakura had been acting strange. He had asked her plenty of times through out the day if anything was wrong, but she would always say no.

"I'm sure she just went straight home," Sakuya said, "We shouldn't worry about her."

Everyone said their good byes again then they parted.

That night as Dark was flying through the air, it started to rain. Not quite down pouring, but it wasn't light either. Dark decided to stop under a few trees before proceeding. He leaned his back against a trunk.

Would you mind hurrying Daisuke said, I need to get to sleep.

'I'll go once the rain dies down a bit.' Dark said.

Then they could hear something not to far away. It sounded like whimpers. Dark started to sneak around to find out what the source was. Then he saw it.

It was a girl with her legs folded up against her chest and her head was down. She was crying. Dark tried to get a closer look he took a few steps closer and stepped on a twig. The girl shot her head up. "Who's there?" she said between sobs.

Dark stepped out from the shadows and got a good clear look at the girl. Her hair was ratty and her school uniform was ruined. Dark looked into her emerald eyes and recognized her.

It's Sakura! Daisuke yelled.

* * *

I'm sorry that took so long. I got caught up in things. I just saw The Brothers Grimm so now I might start up a fanfic on that, don't worry I won't forget about this one. Please review.

Hang in there!


	7. Confession

Thank you, hittocerebattosai for your review. She'll be alright. I promise. Anthony1 you are so sweet. Thank you so much for your support and your suggestions. Thanks for the help because to tell the truth I had no idea what I was going to do. Well here we go.

Confession

Sakura looked up. She couldn't see anybody, but she could have sworn she had heard something. She looked around, but all she saw were shadows. She decided that her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

You have to do something Daisuke said to Dark.

'And what exactly are you suggesting I should do?' Dark asked.

I don't know, but we should think of something Daisuke answered.

'Let's just leave her alone.' Dark said as he started to leave, but he couldn't be silent. He made a noise that made Sakura almost jump off the ground.

"I know someone's there." She said trying to sound brave, "I can hear you."

'Great,' Dark thought, 'now what?'

I have an idea. Daisuke thought back.

Sakura couldn't help being afraid. She knew someone or something was there. She didn't know what she should do. Should she run away? Just then something started coming towards her. Suddenly it jumped right in front of her feet. Sakura was startled and let out a little gasp, but she soon started to grin. She looked at her feet and saw a little white thing that sort of looked like a rabbit, but it clearly wasn't.

"Hello there." She said to it.

"Kyuu." It responded.

"What are you?" she said as she reached out her hand. The rabbit thing backed up a bit and Sakura pulled back her hand. Sakura just stared at the white fuzz ball for awhile before continuing to talk to it. "You really scared me you know. That's actually pretty sad when you think about it."

The white piece of fluff just looked back at Sakura as if he understood everything she was saying. "I can't believe a cutie like you scared me so much. Well to tell you the truth I've never been very brave. The smallest of things always scared me. The only thing that made me brave was my friends." Sakura's eyes started to glaze over as her eyes filled with tears. "So I don't know what's going to keep me brave anymore." Sakura's head feel back down onto her knees.

The white rabbit came up to Sakura and started to rub against her leg. Sakura looked up with tear stains on her cheeks. She smiled slightly as she placed her hand on top of the animals head.

"You know I use to be a much better person. People use to like me and they use to think I was kind and caring." Sakura continued to pet the rabbit as she went on talking about her feelings. "I was dumped today by all of my friends. I stopped walking with them and stood there in the middle of the sidewalk and nobody even noticed or even came looking for me to apologize after they finally did."

Dark and Daisuke stood in silence neither of them talking to each other. They just kept on listening to Sakura's talk with With.

"This is nice." Sakura said, "Talking to someone who will listen and not judge me. Maybe I should tell you everything; it might make me feel better. You promise not to tell anyone?" Sakura asked with humor in her voice. The rabbit continued to look at her as if he wanted her to go on. "I went to an old friend's house today. That's why I dropped back from my group. I needed to talk to him about some dreams I've been having. It took me a lot to ask him. I hadn't really talked to him in about three or four years. He doesn't really like me anymore; we had some complications in our relationship. I wanted it to seem like a casual visit so I talked to him about homework."

Sakura paused, she didn't really want to continue, but she knew it would help. "He told me…..that….uh." She paused again and took a few deep breaths. "He told me that he didn't need to know about the homework because he was……he wasn't going to be ….around…..anymore." Sakura started to cry again.

Sakura looked back up after awhile. "You see my life for the past couple of years have been very interesting. You couldn't even imagine what I've been through. I can't even describe it to an animal like you. It's a long and complicated story."

Sakura picked the rabbit up and put him on her lap. She started to play with his big ears. "You've made me feel a lot better. More so than Kero could, maybe it's because he can talk." She smiled at her own joke and started to pet the bunny's back.

Sakura had one more thing to confess to the fur ball. "I thought I was going to be happy." Tears came once more as she continued, "I'll find my happiness someday right?" The rabbit nuzzled her one last time before jumping out of her lap and back into the shadows. "It was nice talking to you." Sakura whispered.

Sakura felt a lot better now that she had talked about her problems, even if it was to a little rabbit. She stayed seated on the ground for quite sometime, while Dark and Daisuke tried to stay completely still. The two didn't speak to one another they just continued to watch the lonely girl.

She had stopped crying and the rain and settled as well. "I will find my happiness." She said as she started to stand up. She still felt like she was being watched, but she decided to disregard it. She brushed off all the leaves and grass from her uniform, even though it didn't do much good. She brushed her head with her hands trying to dry it. She noticed she had mud all over her legs and arms. "Oh great." She said as she realized she had touched everything with her dirty hands.

She finally decided that it was time to get home. She slowly started to head towards the streets. Dark and Daisuke started to leave as well. Dark called With to him and took off.

Sakura had been walking slowly so she heard the trees swish as something flew out of them. She turned around and saw the man who had been in her dreams, The Phantom Thief. She couldn't believe it. Had he been watching her? Had he heard her? She decided it couldn't have been a big deal. It's not like anything she said had anything to do with him, right?

* * *

That's it for now. I'm tired. You know the drill. Read and Review. 


	8. Heart to Heart

AN: I am SO SORRY for not updating in almost a year or so, but I lost touch with my story when school started, but now that summer is here I am ready to write again. I'm sorry if the story in not consistent, it has been awhile, but I will try my hardest to get it right. Here we go.

* * *

Heart to Heart

The next day at school was a little awkward for Daisuke. He wanted to talk to Sakura so badly, but he didn't know what to say. He thought it would probably be best to apologize, but he would have to try hard to not bring up last nights events.

At lunch he spotted Sakura walking by herself over to a tree. She sat down underneath the shady branches in silence and took out her lunch. All she had brought was an apple and some juice. Daisuke this was his best chance of talking to her alone, so he made his way over to the tree.

Sakura looked up as she felt a familiar presence. She saw Daisuke, no further than a few feet from her. She put on a fake smile and welcomed him, "Hello, Daisuke."

"Hi, Sakura," Daisuke answered, "Can I talk to you?"

Sakura had a feeling what this was going to be about, but she agreed anyway, "Sure, have a seat." She patted the ground next to her.

Daisuke took her invitation and sat on the ground to her right. For awhile he said nothing, filling the air with an inept silence. Finally Daisuke just came out and said it, "I'm sorry Sakura."

"What for?" Sakura asked without looking over at him.

"For leaving you yesterday. I feel horrible for not noticing you weren't with us." Daisuke answered, not looking at her as well, "I hope it didn't bother you too much," as he said this and image of Sakura on the ground crying her eyes out flashed in his mind.

"You don't need to be sorry for that," Sakura said, but Daisuke could easily hear the sorrow in her voice.

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Sakura looked over at Daisuke and could see the pure guilt on his face, which made her feel bad for some reason. A part of her said he should be feeling guilty, but another part couldn't stand to see that expression on his face.

"Sakura, I really feel bad. I don't even know what else to say," Daisuke said.

After another moment of silence a small whisper escaped Sakura's lips saying, "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

With that Daisuke looked over at her and saw that she was looking at him. He was about to say something else when the bell rang. Sakura got up and offered her hand to Daisuke, who took it and was soon standing next to her.

"I really didn't mean….." Daisuke started before he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't," Sakura said, "You'll ruin it."

She removed her hand from his shoulder and started to walk towards the school. They didn't talk about the incident again, at least not for the rest of the day.

* * *

Short but sweet. Please review. 


End file.
